


A Custom, Of Sorts

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "Sastiel + sleepy morning sex uwu"</p>
<p>It's a pretty average morning for Sam, until he wakes up to a very welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Custom, Of Sorts

It was a pretty average morning for Sam. The sun filtering dully through cheap motel curtains, a lumpy mattress under his back, the muscle he pulled during last night’s hunt creaking as he stretched his arms out over his head… and someone’s hand trailing over his stomach.

Wait.

What?

“Wha--?” Sam mumbled, blinking sleepy eyes open with a great deal of effort, only to be met with a pair of extremely blue, extremely awake ones belonging to an extremely naked angel.

“Cas,” he said blankly, his brain refusing to catch up with the proceedings.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas murmured with a carefree smile, leaning in to kiss him, his hand still splayed just above the waistband of Sam’s boxers and starting to slide down to his extremely obvious morning wood.

Sam made a soft, appreciative sound into the kiss, but pulled back quickly as soon as his brain reminded him of something important. He whipped his head around to the opposite bed, finding it graciously empty. “Where’s Dean?” he asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Your brother went out for supplies. Don’t worry, Sam, I made sure we’re alone.”

“Oh,” mumbled Sam, and then Cas was pulling back the covers and pushing down his boxers and straddling his hips all in one smooth movement, and Sam just couldn’t catch up, blinking blearily up at him in a puzzled fashion, hands automatically finding his hips and holding on.

“It’s a Sunday morning,” Cas informed him helpfully, letting his hands wander over Sam’s toned chest, idly tweaking his nipples as he skimmed over them. He rolled his hips once, grinding his ass over Sam’s cock so that his shaft was sliding between his cheeks and over his hole, making Sam whimper. “I’ve been led to believe it is a… custom, of sorts.”

“What is?” Sam asked breathlessly, cupping both cheeks of Cas’s ass in his hands and squeezing softly.

Cas’s lips quirked upwards into an all-knowing grin, and he leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear: “To stay in bed and have hot, slow, lazy sex with your partner, of course.” He nipped at his earlobe and rutted against Sam’s cock again in a slow, fluid motion that had Sam’s toes curling in the bundled sheets at the foot of the bed.

Sam swallowed audibly and flailed a sleepy arm out to his bedside table, fumbling around for some lube, or lotion, or _something_ , because Cas was chuckling lowly into his ear and grinding all over his cock and teasing his fingertips through his hair and Sam really needed to be inside him, like, five minutes ago. Cas laid a stilling hand on his arm, though, and shook his head with another deep laugh.

“That won’t be necessary. I already, ah… prepared myself, before I came here,” Cas admitted, for the first time looking a little bashful about what they were doing, a delicate flush clinging to his cheekbones.

“Christ,” Sam muttered through a dry mouth.

Cas licked his lips slowly, sneaking a hand between them to stroke Sam’s cock in languid, unhurried motions, his brilliant eyes locked on Sam’s. “I wanted you to be able to lie back and enjoy this, Sam. You do so much,” he murmured, and with no further preamble, he lifted himself up, positioned Sam’s cock and sank down on it with a tranquil ease that took him in a smooth slide right to the base, the cheeks of his ass resting against Sam’s balls.

Sam’s head fell back against the pillows, soft whimpering sounds escaping his mouth as he clutched at Cas’s hips, his head automatically turning to bury the noises into the pillow.

“It’s alright, Sam, just relax. You don’t have to hold back. Let everything out,” Cas murmured in a monotone that was rough like gravel and so goddamn persuasive that Sam gave a heaving sigh and did exactly as he was told, moaning low and long as Cas started to ride him.

Cas was so unbelievably slick inside, a wet heat that desperately clutched and pulled at Sam’s shaft in a way that had his eyes rolling back into his skull and his head pushing back against the pillows as he arched in pure bliss, like a cat who’d got the cream. He found it hard to muster the energy to move with him, to match his rhythm and buck up underneath him, but the groundingly firm pressure of Cas’s palm on his chest pinning him securely to the bed let him know that Cas didn’t need him to. So he did what he was supposed to do: he lay back and enjoyed, a sweet smile tugging at his lips with every moan and gasp that Cas drew from him.

Sam did _try_ to keep his eyes open, really he did, because Cas was like a freakin’ wet dream when he was like this, head thrown back to expose that graceful neck, chest glistening with a slight sheen of sweat as he worked his hips confidently and smoothly, like he knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. But Sam was so content and so warm, and it _was_ a Sunday morning, after all, so he found his eyelids drooping eventually, and Cas didn’t seem to mind. The cool darkness behind his eyes only intensified the heat between their bodies, amplified every tiny groan and gasped that slipped from their bitten lips and left Sam free to lose himself in each tiny sensation.

When he came, it wasn’t sudden. It was a slow-brewing inevitability that they built up to brick by brick, his orgasm trickling blissfully down his spine and pooling in his gut before finally, finally washing over him and wracking him and leaving him gasping for breath. Sam arched off the bed, nails sinking into Cas’s skin as he filled him up deep and warm, and Cas just flashed him one of those knowing smiles and followed him right over the edge, spurting over his own stomach and chest and collapsing amicably onto Sam.

Sam laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer despite the mess between them, because honestly, he barely noticed. Cas pressed a sweet kiss to his favourite spot beneath Sam’s ear, and said softly, “I hope that was enjoyable.”

Sam laughed again. He didn’t think he ever laughed as much as when he was with Cas. “Yeah, Cas, that was really enjoyable.”

Cas sighed. “You have so many burdens, Sam. I wanted to enable you to relax and purely enjoy something for once.”

Sam nodded, smiling a little. “You did that.”

Both of them lost track of the length of time for which they lay there, Sam tracing patterns and sigils on the smooth, tanned canvas of Cas’s back with the pads of his fingers, Cas winding locks of Sam’s hair around his fingers and resting his head on his shoulder, but eventually – as with all good things – it came to an end, this time with Cas sitting up sharply and squinting into nothing.

“Dean is to return shortly. I have to go.” And with a quick kiss and a flutter of wings, he was gone.

Sam blinked at the empty space for a moment, propped up on one elbow, and he was so busy trying to catch up with what just happened that he didn’t register the sound of Dean’s key at the door until he was already walking through it. He just about managed to yank the sheet up over himself before Dean looked over, but his face was still flushed and damp, his hair all mussed.

“Hey, Sammy, rise and shine, I got—“ Dean was saying, but he stopped as he saw Sam, raising an eyebrow at him. There was a painful silence. Then: “Jeez, dude, you have a special-happy-fun-time dream or what?”

Sam groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in the pillow – along with a small, secret smile, because a Sunday morning with Cas was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
